


Don't Go Where I can't Follow

by UisceOneLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Forgive Me, Heartbreak, I am destroying my own heart and feels with this, Loss, M/M, My brain is cruel, My poor Stiles baby, Papa Stilinski breaks my heart, Sobbing, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast, Stiles was sure he would have missed it if he blinked.</p><p>One minute the world was going at a jet's pace around him, Allison shooting her arrows and the wolves using their claws. Then the next minute, one of the rogue hunters working with this new werewolf pack was pointing a gun his way and time was suddenly going a whole lot slower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Where I can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't help but write this, I needed to get the evil ideas out of my head. I love these two so much, I promise that next one will return to the fluffy sweet things...Maybe smut. Haven't decided.

It all happened so fast, Stiles was sure he would have missed it if he blinked.

One minute the world was going at a jet's pace around him, Allison shooting her arrows and the wolves using their claws. Then the next minute, one of the rogue hunters working with this new werewof pack was pointing a gun his way and time was suddenly going a whole lot slower.

Stiles swore he was literally seeing his life flash before his eyes, everything from his mom rocking him to sleep at age five to Scott making love to him the night before this attack. Oh God, what was Scott going to do without him?! What about dad?!

Stiles didn't hear the gun go off. Instead, he heard Scott's voice nearby yelling his name, and then a force so strong and sudden hitting his side that he stumbled and fell, catching himself on his hands. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't bleeding. He wasn't in pain. A quick check of his body with frantic hands patting all over told him that he hadn't been shot at all. But if he didn't get shot, then who--?

" _Scott_!" 

The boy looked up at the Alpha with wide, horrified eyes. Watching the blood trickle down and make a patch of red in Scott's shirt where the bullet went through his chest. But the Alpha wasn't just standing there, or dropping. It was like Scott was motivated to keep going, rage burning with the red in his eyes, a pained roar escaping his lips as he charged the hunter without a trace of mercy like the wolf would normally have. Stiles felt like he was frozen watching, and for a second, he's able to convince himself that Scott is perfectly fine, that it was just a scratch that his awesome wolf healing wil take care of in a matter of minutes.

Hands pulling him up from the ground grab Stiles's attention, and his head snaps up to look at fear-filled eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. Lydia gets him on his feet, and the two of them run to the protection of Allison as the hutress continues to load up arrows. Amber eyes scan around woods they're surrounded by, and his brain slowly gathers the realization that they're winning. The bodies on the ground aren't theirs. it's the other pack. Two remain in front of them, and Stiles watches as they realize they've been fighting a lost cause and take off to stay alive unlike their dead counterparts.

Relief swells through Stiles and makes it easier to breathe. They did it. They were safe.

But then audible gasps from Allison and Lydia fill his ears. 

Isaac's paling face and wide eyes catches his sight.

Then he remembers.

"Sc-Scott." He breathes out shakily, taking steps closer to the Alpha.

Scott turns slowly to look to his pack, red eyes fading ito brown, wolf becoming human once again. But the red on his chest hasn't faded. No, it's grown. And Scott's beautifully tan skin looks an ugly pale that Stiles immediately hates. A paleness that sends the boy running to his Mate just in time to catch him as he starts to fall.

"Isaac, call Deaton! Lydia call my dad! We need to get him out of here fast!" Stiles orders out, watching his friends slowly animate back to living things and hurrying to listen. Allison mumbles out words about calling her dad as well before going after her girlfriend.

Stiles's hands are frantic as he lowers Scott down to the ground, the wolf's back against a tree. Hands start moving over Scott's body to check for any other wounds before covering the bullet wound, trying to stop it from bleeding out more, hands coating with Scott's blood.

"Just hold on, Scott. Okay? We're going to get you to Deaton, and he'll fix you up. Good as new. Okay? You just need to hold on."

Scott's eyes looked cloudy, a sad smile on his lips as he looked up at his Mate. The wolf weakly lifts up a bloodied hand of his own and cups Stiles's cheek. The boy hiccups a sob, a hand grabbing at Scott's wrist to keep the hand against his cheek.

"Scott, listen to me. I love you. Now don't be an asshole and hold on."

The hand against his cheek starts to go limp and eyes start to close, sending Stiles into a panic. He grabs Scott's face and kisses his lips in desperation.

"No! No, you're not allowed to die on me, Scott!  _Please_!"

Scott's breathing is turning shallow. Where the fuck are the girls and Isaac?!

"Scott, you bastard, don't die. You can't die. You're my best friend, I'm your  _Mate_ , Scott. Your fucking soulmate on top of it, that means you can't die on me.  We're supposed to stay together. I lost my mom, and Boyd and Erica and my dad is only somewhat still here. You're mine. We do everything together. Scott, don't leave me. Don't leave me,  _please_." Stiles pleads, voice cracked and desperate. "Don't go where I can't follow."

When the last breath leaves Scott and he goes still, Stiles just stares down at his Mate in devastation, feeling his body turn numb as the sobs freely rip out of him along with a shriek. And even though no one will understand when he tells them, Stiles knows that something inside died right there with Scott.

Allison, Lydia, and Isaac re-appear moments later, their faces etched with the realization they were too late, and the seed of guilt is planted within all three of them as they watch their friend sob over their dead one. Lydia buried her face into Allison's shoulder, the taller girl's arms wrapping numbly around her. Isaac looked like he was ready to break down like Stiles had.

After that, Stiles wasn't sure how time was passing. It felt like he kept blacking out, and when he'd come to, all the sights were blurred and the noises were muffled as if he'd filled his ears with cottonballs. He didn't remember when his father and Chris Argent showed, just that he was suddenly sitting in Beacon Hills Memorial with his dad's arms around him trying to bring his son comfort while Melissa was crying in the room next to them, holding her Scott's cold and limp hand. Stiles was praying this was the darkness messing with his head. He could really still be asleep in bed with Scott, their naked warm bodies snuggled together. Stiles found it so easy to convince himself that was the truth. So when his dad finally brought him home, he ran for his room and curled up in it without bothering to change or wash the blood off his face or hands, just shut his eyes tightly and prepared to see Scott's smile.

But when Stiles was woken up by the sun shining through his window and he rolled over to see his bed devoid of a warm body next to him, it all hit Stiles harder than when he actually watched Scott die. Stiles curled in on himself, eyes staring at his shaky hands still coated with his best friend's dried blood. His body rocked with the shakes and his breathing turned into gasps. Instead of fighting the panic attack, he welcomed it. He let it pull him down in pain, wanting nothing more than to stop seeing the empty Scott-less room. The sheriff came in to check on him and was holding his son close, trying to stop the attack. After Stiles was breathing normally again, he clung to his father and just cried, sobbing his heartbreak out.

The next thing Stiles vividly remembered was Scott's funeral. He remembered refusing to dress formal, instead wearing black jeans, a black tank he had stolen from Scott, and his black hoodie, standing there by his dad, Melissa, and Agent McCall as he stared with dead eyes at Scott's face in the casket. An open fucking casket that showed the pale tan and a permanent peaceful look on Scott's face that shouldn't be there. It was like there was no real part of Scott there in that coffin. Stiles heard their friends whispering, knew they were worried about him but he didn't care. He had nothing left to care about now. He just walked up closer to the coffin, staring down at Scott for fuck knew how long before he took one of Scott's hands and placed an inhaler into it. The inhaler that Scott had dropped the night Stiles had stupidly led him into the woods for Laura Hale's body. The sheriff's hands gently rook hold of Stiles's shoulders eventually and led him away when it was time to go. Stiles didn't fight it. He didn't want to.

Slowly, Stiles let himself whither away. He stopped eating, quit lacrosse, cut off his friends even though he knew they just wanted to help him. He didn't want or need that damned help. He would spend his nights stealing from his dad's liquor cabinet and wander off to Scott's grave to get drunk and cry and curse as the gravestone over breaking their promise and leaving him. When the sheriff started catching on, he threw out the alcohol and started working from home on cases so he could keep an eye on his son. 

One day, Stiles finally decided on something. Deaton had said once that as soulmates they will always be brought together for new lives when they're both dead. Stiles didn't want to wait another day without Scott. He barrated himself over not coming to this decision sooner. He waited until his dad was focused on fixing dinner before heading up the stairs. He went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, finding the bottle of Adderall and pocketing it, quietly moving to his bedroom. He sat on the bed, feeling like for once in his life he was perfectly calm and collected and clear thinking. Stiles actually felt a smile spread on his face for the first time since that night he lost his best friend. Sturdy fingers unscrewed the cap before pouring all its contents out into his hand. With one last deep breath, Stiles downed the pills as quick as he could before lying back against the bed, eyes staring at a nearby picture of Scott before heaviness made them close. Finally, he'll have Scott back, was the last thing Stiles thought before it went dark.

* * *

Stiles's body jerked and contorted as the boy threw up into the toilet, John holding his son securely and making sure it was all out of his boy. Tears were still running down the man's cheeks as Stiles finally went slack in his arms, gasping raspy breaths. The sheriff pulled Stiles back with him as he sat, leaning against the wall and holding the boy tightly to his chest.

"Why?!" Stiles rasped out, starting to cry again. "Why did you do this?! I was going to have him back!"

John's heart ached with the familiar pain as he stroked his son's hair. 

"I know how badly it hurts, Stiles, I  _know."_ He whispered. "I know that it's so easy to feel like there is nothing left in the world, and like losing Scott was like losing something inside yourself that you know will never come back. And ending is so much more tempting than living another day without him."

Stiles grew quiet in his father's arms. The only noises heard was his sniffling before he slowly looked up at the sheriff. He knew. His father knew...

"Why didn't you do it?" Stiles croaked out. "Why didn't you just go after mom?"

The sheriff looked down at his son with such sad eyes, that his smile took the love for him. "Because I have you. And I couldn't bare to leave you without us both. I would rather live through my pain and be here for my son than to leave you with nothing. You have friends, Stiles. Scott woudn't want you to end your life just for him. Just like your mother would never have wanted me to end mine for hers."

Stiles stared at his father with a new understanding. His hands tightened on the front of the sheriff's clothes, slowly coming to the realization that his father was right. So he just hugged his father tightly, eyes shutting tightly as he let himself cry again. They both knew that after it was gone, Stiles would be able to pick himself up and start all over. And everyday, Stiles will have Scott's memory to keep him going.


End file.
